Fixing the mistakes of Final Fantasy X
by Black Ryu Lord
Summary: a boy who was hired by square enix to fix final fantasy X, but the president has other ideas along with his temperary employee...
1. gummi ships and ninjas

Dr. NICK: Hey everybody, DR. Nick here with an announcement, wear sunscreen.

ME: Hey! There you are! Why the hell are you here and what the hell did you tell my readers!

Selena: Something about sunscreen…

Square Enix: Can we get on with this… we're very busy people…

Me: Shut up you… its not my fault you want me to do the job anyway, here's the fic about that job

* * *

"Let's see… Microsoft wants help with halo… I just helped them to make deadly shadows… forward to Ben." Said a boy on the computer.

"I can't believe it! I just CAN'T **_BELIEVE_** IT!" A girl said stomping in.

"Hey, I'm checking emails here… Capcom… they had nothing good since resident evil outbreak…SQUARE ENIX?" The boy said shocked, "… and what was it that your going on about Selena?"

The girl Selena said in a pout "Mike, FFX just plain ass sucks…"

"No duh, why did you think I quit playing it?" Mike said, "besides I want to check this email." He looked at the e-mail and then just laughed. "They want me to fix FFX, well they never asked me for anything before, and I loved 7 and 8, so I'll help them."

"Oni-chan, what if it's a prank?"

"Its not, look it has the logo and everything… they also want me to go to Japan now on the CEO's private jet… with two tickets, one for me and the other for my secretary… I don't have one."

He looked at Selena and she had that pleading look on her face, "Fine, alright, I give you can come Selena."

"THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU! I'll pack right now!"

"Hurry up, and remember if your not down in-"

She flew right passed him and then stopped right at the front door, "ah… Michael the jet's here…"

"It can't be, the runway is 50 miles away."

"Th-th- THERE USING GUMMI SHIPS!

"Really? Oh well… don't have to waste the motorcycle I got from them for Christmas…"

They hoped onto the gummi ship and warped to the studio for FFX.

"Wow that was fast…"

The president of Square Enix came up with his cell and started yelling, "That's all your getting for hell!" he looked up and then looked scared for a bit, started muttering, "business call, the plan was for…a…The next FF game, yeah that's it…"

"What ever, anyway where's the studio?"

"Down to your left, studio B. All of the cast and the ones you requested are there." The President said, "Even **_he _**said he would come."

"Thanks, I'll be on my way."

The president watched them go away to studio B and smiled "if you live…"

"Why are my ears burning, Selena?" Mike said, "I think someone's talking bad about me at our home country, probably bush, for exposing the nuclear weapons weren't real in the xbox's Medal of Honor or something."

"Maybe Oni-chan." Selena said.

They walked to studio B and when they tried entering, a ninja in a cyborg suit came crashing down. "This is as far as you go."

"Doesn't this remind you of that amv, Selena?" Mike said curiously.

"The ANA part of it, yeah." Selena said blankly.

"Shut up! We must kung fu fight!" the ninja screamed and started attacking.

Mike blocked the crescent kick and slammed him to the ground and pulled out the ninja's blade. "What a nice sword…"

"How did you?" The ninja said shocked, "Its sheath is supposed to make it invisible!"

"Oni-chan can literally **_smell _**swords, even though it bathed in blood…" she said sighing.

"And you forget you're from a PS1 game, of course your graphics would limit you and your invisible sword." Mike said, "should we tie him up a tree or something?"

"Sure." Selena said grinning, "I brought the industrial strength duct tape for such of this occasion."

* * *

I hope you like this, because it took me awhile to think of, all I can say is THANKYOU OHIOCON! Oh, yeah flamers I **_don't like final fantasy x so piss off thank you very much!_** The things I borrowed are from kingdom hearts, the xbox's game medal of honor, FFX, and the ninja of metal gear solid. The amv is just a collection of anime scenes and its called amv hell, one of those anyway. Press 1234 at the end of your review, if you actually read this! 


	2. Meeting the cast

**Hey again, after the break I gave my self, and to actually replay some of my games to decide some characters.**

Selena: lets get on the assignment of character roles? I want to wonder through Tokyo…

**Fine, fine**

* * *

"You won't get away wi-" the cyborg ninja said but was cut off with extra amounts of duct tape.

"Let us go Selena." Mike said calmly and yet annoyed tone.

"Okydoki" Selena sighed, "can we go to downtown Tokyo?"

"…Sure"

They went into studio B and found all of the original characters of FFX, "Okay… Names that I call go behind me, the ones I don't, go out the door… Auron, Kimari, Lulu, Yuna, Wakka and Rikku." Michael smiled, "Those at the door, goodbye."

"Wha- it must be a mistake! Why aren't I in there?" Tidus spoke ridiculously.

"Its because no one likes you, and you're a little brat with daddy problems!" Selena and Mike said in unison, Mike finished with, "You were pathetic in the game, swearing every time a question came, going after someone who looks like your mom and have crappy clothes."

"That's it I'm calling my agent!" Tidus screamed, "THIS IS UNEXCUSEABLE!" He then slammed the studio door, and then was gone.

"What ever, anyway Kimari, you're the Executive producer and being replaced by Shippo when and if he shows up." Michael yawned.

"But Kimari like old job!"

"You get to play with shiny, clacky balls and sleep all day." Mike said lazily, "that actually sounds good to me."

"Kimari like new job!"

"Yuna, your being replaced wi-" Mike was then interrupted

"But I'm the heroine! I can't be replaced!" Yuna cried.

"You're going to be replaced with my sister a-" Mike was then interrupted again.

"But that's nepotism!" Yuna screamed, Mike then slammed a piece of duct tape over her mouth. "If you let me finish, it's called Selena killing me in nasty ways. And you're now Kimari's secretary, play nice. And Kimari, remember your secretary is not a toy." Mike voiced seriously. They just looked at him with questioning looks. "Never mind." Just then, a tall, thin male fox came in, "a… Hello?"

"Ah, Shippo! You're just in time. Kimari just agreed to let you have the part." Mike cheered

"Great! It's been so long since a job came by. That's the problem of being a child star." Shippo sighed.

"Yeah, well anyway Lulu, you keep your job, Rikku, you keep your job, Auron, you do to." Mike waved a hand passing that off. "Tidus' spot is to be replaced with Riku from kingdom hearts."

"What happens to my job, ya?" a guy with orange hair and a blitz ball said.

"Hmm… Wakka, your being replaced with… no one, I'm changing a few of your lines." Mike declared looking down at his clipboard. Wakka looked Relieved and relaxed.

"Let's see where is Sin, he was supposed to be here as Jecht and come to think of it where in gods name is Riku." Mike grumbled.

"I saw them! They in the back room with all the coffee and donuts!" Rikku said like her perky self.

"Well drag them out so we can start, besides I want Riku to at least meet his coworkers, before the game, that's what Tidus did and look where it got him." Mike expressed looking annoyed. They went into the room and looked back and saw that the smell coffee was bouncing Selena back to the main studio.

"Come on guys, I want you to meet your co-workers and then we can get the game started." Mike said demanded "Oh, Jecht, Riku is now your one and only son. Anyway lets get this show on the road!"

**

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter, Reviews please. And oh yeah Shippo is now an adult when this is happening and he's from Inuyasha. Riku with one k is from kingdom hearts 1 and 2. But in this fic he's the older one.**

Selena: what will happen to my Riku? And come to think of it, who is his dad?

Riku: That's none of your concern,

Jecht: Riku has a girl friend? ha aha ha, the fan girls are going to have a field day!

**Will there be assaination attempts of the cast? or is Riku going to survive, and who is Riku's dad! find out on the next Fixing Final Fantasy X!**


End file.
